Best of Breeds Deleted Scene
by g1rldraco7
Summary: A Bonus scene from my Naruto story Best of Breeds. WARNING NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS OR PEOPLE WHO ARE EASILY OFFENDED! TURN BACK NOW BEFORE YOU ARE PUNISHED!


**Best of Breeds Deleted Scene**

**Hello all and welcome to this bonus chapter I made just for you guys.**

**This is like an alternate scene I wanted to add to this story.  
**

**In which is the reason why I made it into a one-shot instead of adding it.  
**

**If you like it, that's great if not well it's your choice for being a weirdo.  
**

**I know most of you probably wanted a threesome, BUT sorry I like Naruto with Sasuke.  
**

**So BLEAH to the haters and to those who love this enjoy! :)  
**

" You heard me Sasuke, take me now!"

" Naruto I would love nothing more than to fuck you senseless until you couldn't walk, but it's the lust making you want me."

" I love you alright! I just realized that today why I get so mad when Sakura or other bitches come towards you and when we fight."

" You love me? I love you to as I always have, but will you still want me after-"

Sasuke howled in pleasure because while he was talking Naruto went towards his cock and began licking it.

The hot red member slid out and Naruto began licking it like a lollipop and purred in delight at the taste.

Sasuke flipped the kit onto his back and saw his member was already out of its sheathe and he licked the fox's member with hunger.

Naruto purred louder from the treatment he received until the door to the room suddenly slammed open to reveal Itachi with his eyes glowing red.

Sasuke stood before Naruto with his teeth bared and Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's stomach whimpering.

" I should have known you seduced him, he wouldn't submit to you little brother!"

" He loves me and I love him which you missed him saying he likes me WAY more than you and asked me to take him!"

" Oh please right now he would be experiencing more pleasure than you could provide and I'm way bigger than you!"

A loud yip made them turn to Naruto who was currently frustrated with his eyes glowing and growled as his tails began to whip behind him fast.

" You two are such idiots! I don't want you two fighting over me so here's the deal, I want you both to fuck me! Sasuke will be first and then after that you can ride me into the carpet Itachi!"

Sasuke growled in lust at the aggressive tone in the golden fox and quickly got behind him licking his neck.

Itachi growled as he began licking Naruto's member and moaned at the taste while making his member face Naruto.

Sasuke mounted Naruto and slowly thrusted inside the tight hot entrance while Naruto whimpered and licked Itachi with need.

Sasuke moaned as the tight hot muscles clenched around his member and took off hard and slow.

Naruto panted and whimpered as he was taken and currently licking Itachi's member free of pre-cum and hoped to taste more.

Itachi's mind was whirling from the sweet taste of Naruto so he curled his long tongue around Naruto and applied light pressure to which he received a loud keen.

Sasuke growled and began going faster and biting the back of Naruto's neck as his member was surrounded nicely.

The room was filled of pants, whimpers and grunts as the three nin-animals were enjoying themselves.

Sasuke went faster since his climax was coming soon and he bit harder making Naruto come with a loud keen, covering Itachi's face.

Itachi licked his face clean before somehow making his cock go past Naruto's teeth and cumming hard down his throat.

Naruto swallowed it all and panted as he felt Sasuke release into him and keep thrusting until they collapsed onto their sides.

Itachi's eyes were glowing bright red as he savored Naruto's taste while Sasuke removed himself and cleaned up the golden kit.

Sasuke then fell onto his bed in which Naruto yipped, worried about his new mate until Itachi came behind him licking his head.

" He's just worn out from taking you my sweet. Now relax and let me ravish you my golden kit."

Naruto yelped as he was pinned to the ground as Itachi slid in with ease and began thrusting hard and fast.

" Fuck you're tight! Oh sooo good and hot like the uke you are, take it like the bitch you are!"

Naruto whimpered as his body heated up again as he was taken roughly by the older wolf and then howled as his body shook with pleasure.

Itachi didn't like the idea of sharing this golden treat with his brother, but who could say no to this gorgeous creature.

That gold and white fur, those stunning blue eyes and his essence was nothing he ever tasted and this heat, made him pant and thrust harder.

The feeling was perfect and if he could, he wanted to stay buried inside this fox, but it couldn't work that way since Naruto had a home.

Well with the way their owners were dating, Naruto would be living with them in no time and well it was biologically impossible for him to have kits.

Naruto yipped as he felt his second orgasm coming and he tried to hold out longer , but came with a loud keen as he released onto the carpet.

Itachi felt the muscle clamp down hard and he gave the hardest thrusts before releasing hard into the kit and panting harshly.

With little energy after their orgasms, Itachi removed himself and picked Naruto up by the scruff of his neck.

He placed him near Sasuke before placed his head onto the kit's neck and letting sleep take over.

Naruto chirped happily as he licked Sasuke's and Itachi's face before sleeping as well and hoping this relationship with both wolves works out.

He can already imagine them arguing about who sleeps with Naruto first as he fell asleep.


End file.
